finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII-2/Part 5
Herzlich willkommen zurück in meinem Walkthrough-Chaos :) In diesem Part werden wir erfahren, was alles noch mit Snow passiert, aber wir müssen auch ein paar andere Orte besuchen, also los gehts :) Geister gibt’s anscheinend wirklich… right|322px Seid ihr wieder im Wald und noch dort, wo ihr das Artefakt gesammelt habt, dann wuselt euch da raus, biegt links ab und öffnet das Portal. Snow will mit durchs Portal, egal, was Noel sagt und bumm… Prallt er ab. Du kannst nicht mit, Snow, so leid es mir tut. Noel will wohl lieber Papi spielen und will nich, dass Snow Dummheiten anstellt, sondern brav bleibt. Snow meint, er will zurück an die Arbeit, schlägt mit der einen Faust gegen die andere, oder andersrum und wir sehen, dass er ein L‘Cie-Stigma hat… Was hat der Vollidiot denn jetzt wieder angestellt? >.> Jedenfalls solltet ihr jetzt ersma ins Kolosseum JS ??? Und dort die Treppe runter. Rechts von euch wär zwar ein Schatz gewesen, aber im Live-Modus kann man Mog nicht benutzen. Aufm Weg nach unten redet ne gruselige Stimme und unten angekommen zeigt sich das Viech… Leute v.v Ich dacht, das wär n Spiel für Kinder! :( Es bezeichnet unsere Freunde als Eindringlinge und meint, sie sollen gehen, bevor was passiert. Noel macht dem Ding aber ein Angebot, es verschwindet und lässt ein Fragment da. Wieder mal beleidigt Noel Snow… Bei dem Fragment haltet es sich um die Weißes-Loch-Gemme und bringt 300KP. Seht euch noch ein bisschen um, sammelt neben dem Portal die Karte ein und mithilfe des Mogry-Weitwurfs könnt ihr am Rand des Kolosseums folgende Schätze finden: 6 Katalysatorchips, 7 Speckstücke, 9 Speckstreifen und 8 Katalysatorengewinde. Geht nun zurück in den Wald, Snow blieb ausnahmsweise brav und ist dort, wo er war. Grand Pulsian Dragon left|310px Begebt euch nun also zum andern Portal, auf der anderen Seite des Waldes. Dieses bringt euch in die Archylte-Steppe JS ???, aber keine Sorge, die Steppe ist nichma halb so groß, wie die im Vorgänger. Doch irgendwie ist alles trostlos… egal, das können wir alles noch ändern. Menschen leben hier zumindest schonma und jagen die Wildtiere auf Chocobos als Beute. Noel & Serah beschließen daraufhin, mal mit ihnen zu reden. Lauft nun einfach Richtung Ziel, links neben der Treppe, hinter der Frau mit den Schafen gibt es noch 600 Gil. Redet oben mit dem Mann, sodass er euch eine Karte gibt und über die jetzige Situation redet. Sprecht ihn erneut an und er will, dass wir Goblins erledigen. Naja gut, 1. gibt’s dafür die Goblin-Essenz und 300KP und 2. kommen wir ohne diesen Kampf nicht weiter. Außerdem ist das Ziel nicht weit entfernt und es ist ein stinknormaler Kampf. Bevor ihr aber dahingeht, solltet ihr noch das Grimoirelytikum in der Nähe der Schafsdame einsammeln. Latscht nun also zum Ziel, macht die Goblins kaputt und geht zurück zu dem Typen. Wenn ihr es noch nicht getan habt, dann schaut nochma unten, im Grasland, bei den Schafen vorbei, da es dort 2 Allheilmittel und 3 Heiltränke gibt. Der Typ oben gibt uns noch nen Auftrag, den wir uns bei der Schafsdame abholen sollen. Sie braucht Wolle… Diese gibt’s von den großen Schafen im Grasland da unten. Insgesamt laufen da drei große Schafe rum, die mit ner Sprechblase gekennzeichnet sind, nur leider rennen die dummen Viecher auch weg… Ihr schafft das aber schon ;) Habt ihr die Wollknäule, geht zurück zur Schafsdame und ihr erhaltet einen Schäferstein, sowie 300KP. Geht nach oben zur Frau neben dieser seltsamen Maschine. Diese Maschine ist ne Wettermaschine. Patscht ersma beide Hebel nach unten, sodass die Sonne scheint und ein Drache auftaucht. Dieser Drache verschluckt die Puddinge und verursacht somit den Sturm. Betätigt nun wieder den rechten Hebel, sodass er nach oben zeigt und lauft zum Drachen. Für einen erfolgreichen Kampf gibt’s dann die Schwarzes-Loch-Gemme und stolze 3500KP. Neben euch taucht ne Dialog-Trigger-Belohnung auf und sollte euer Kristarium aufsteigen, so verpasst beiden den VRH-Bonus+. Nun könnt ihr zurück in den Auenwald. Good bye, sweetheart... Snow konnte diesma nicht still rumsitzen und ist nicht da, wo er war. Lauft also dorthin zurück, wo der Kaiserpudding war. Stattdessen ist da jetzt ein Snow am Boden und ein kleinerer, grüner Pudding. Dieser ist unser Boss. Nach dem Kampf gibt es noch die Mutantenpudding-Essenz und weitere 3500KP. Snow bricht zusammen, er wollte lediglich Vanille und Fang helfen, da der Pudding die Kristallsäule sonst zerstört hätte. Noel jedoch ist das total egal und er beleidigt Snow nur weiter. Er sei nutzlos und Noel hasst Menschen wie ihn… Also hasse ich Noel, ist es jetzt allen klar? Gut. Snow jedoch merkt nur, dass sich Noel und er ähnlich sind. Brownie verneint, da er im Gegensatz zu Snow niemanden beschützen konnte. right|292px Na immerhin das gesteht er sich ein… Snow will, dass er weiterhin auf Serah aufpasst und… und… löst sich auf O.o Hör ma, du Dummkopf, deine Zeit ist noch nicht um, bleib hier oder ich mach dir Feuer unterm Hintern! … und weg is er… Aber vorher hat Serah noch Snows Stigma gesehen und kapiert es einfach nicht. Snow hatte mal wieder das typische, optimistische Grinsen und die Kette fällt auf den Boden. Laut Noel wurde Snow aber freiwillig wieder n L‘Cie… ja, passt echt zu ihm. Serah will aber jetzt Snow retten und helfen, nach dem Motto „Wie du mir, so ich dir.“ Schnappt euch per Mogry-Wurf noch ein Mysteriöses Artefakt, geht zum unbenutzten Portal, lasst das Artefakt ins Zockerartefakt verwandeln und mit Caius und Jul endet das Abenteuer im Auenwald. Sie haben alles beobachtet und wies in der Krusel-Chronosphäre weitergeht, sehen wir im nächsten Part, bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern | Fragmente: 19/160